


The Apple Pie Life (Part II)

by wordstothewisereaders



Series: The Apple Pie Life [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baker!Dean, Dean beats Cas at his own game, Dean confronts Cas (sort of), DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Florist!Cas, Fluff, M/M, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstothewisereaders/pseuds/wordstothewisereaders
Summary: After recieving an anonymous note and flower on the steps of his bakery, Dean becomes more and more terrified of his lasting, unadmitted feelings for the florist across the street. The baker is praying, though uncertainly, that his secret admirer is the dark-headed man. Dean becomes torn as to whether it's worth the shot in the dark to go over to the flower shop and ask the other man out, afraid that it isn't him. After two days of worry and contemplation, he works up the nerve to confront the florist, but not in the way one would expect.





	The Apple Pie Life (Part II)

**Author's Note:**

> So here's part 2... I think I'm going to extend this a little more just because I love the concept so much. Maybe three or four parts? And epilogue? I'm not for sure, so please tell me what you think!!

_I really lilac you._

Dean Winchester grinned as he stared at the lone lilac sitting in a pitcher he'd filled with water. He had untied the note, pinning it to the corkboard behind the counter with some other meaningful pictures. It had been a pleasant surprise, one that made his heart flutter in a way it hadn't since high school. He glanced over at the flower shop across the street, hoping against hope that just maybe there was  a chance that it was the cute florist that owned the joint. 

Dean had opened the bakery after dropping out of high school senior year to work. His father was a hopeless drunk that never recovered from his wife's death when Sam was only six months old. Dean was left to support his little brother and quickly learned how to cook growing up. The need for food soon turned into a passion to create after Dean started looking for new things to meet his little brother's needs. He got so good at baking that he could almost please his nearly unsatifiable dad. It was something he took pride in, for once.

Moving his gaze away as his cat, Pudding, got in his line of sight in the window, he turned back to the sink right behind the long counter. He jumped when he glanced up to see his little brother smirking at him with a raised eyebrow. 

"Dammit, Sammy, what?" Dean asked, startled momentarily. 

"Oh, nothing. Who's your secret admirer?" Sam asked, holding back a laugh. 

"Really, Sam? Shouldn't you be packing for Stanford or something?" Dean replied as he played off the question. 

"College isn't for two months. I've got plenty of time. I'll take my usual." 

Dean slid a plate with one of his famous cinnamon rolls on it across the table to his little brother and resumed mixing the bowl of ingredients in front of him. The bell jingled before Sam could go back to pressuring his brother. Both looked up as a rather large man about Dean's age in outdated clothes sat by the younger Winchester. 

"What's new, Benny?" Dean asked, already arranging red velvet cupcakes for the other man in a box. 

"Same old same old." Benny replied, "How's college coming, kid?" 

"Eh, I'll get there. You hear about Dean's new valentine?" Sam asked with a grin. 

"Shut up." Dean growled.

"That is the first I've heard. Chief got a new suitor?" Benny asked, cocking an eyebrow in Dean's direction.

Dean didn't answer, though there was a red tint just barely covering his cheeks. He ducked his head and tried to play it off. 

_It's just a damned flower. What's the big deal?_

"Aww, Chief has a man. What's his name?" Benny laughed. 

"I don't know." Dean mumbled embarrassedly. 

"What do you mean, you don't know? He's gotta have a name of some sort." 

"Drop it, brother." Dean muttered. 

"Aww, look at him when he's embarrassed! Isn't cute?" Benny joked, nudging Sam. 

"It's just adorable." Sam played along. 

Dean glared at them both like he wished he could melt them both with his eyes. Benny raised his hands in surrender before throwing his payment across the table. 

"Okay, okay. Have a nice one, brother. Adios!" Benny said, still grinning, as he walked out the door. 

"So, who do you think it is?" Sam asked eagerly, leaning over the counter. 

"That's it, no more of this for you." Dean said, pulling his brother's plate from under him and setting it out of reach. 

"Hey, no fair, D! I'm just messing with you!" Sam whined, outstretching his hand like a child. 

"Too bad. Your fault." Dean replied, returning to his work. He looked quickly once more over at the flower shop, seeing the back of a head of messy brown hair. 

"You think it's the florist?" Sam asked eagerly. "I mean you  _did_  get flowers and that was, like, the sixth time you've looked over there since I got here."

Dean felt his cheeks burn and knew they were turning a darker shade of red. He shook his head, refusing to meet his brother's eyes. 

"Whatever, you're seeing things, little brother. It could've been jsut about anybody. Probably a joke from some kid." Dean finally answered doubtfully.

"So you  _do_  like the florist?" Sam asked. 

"I-Uh-No, Sam, I never said that!" Dean protested before barely audibly mumbling, "Besides, I've never even talked to the guy." 

"That's probably your lamest excuse yet, D. Do you know how many people I've watched you flirt with and all of a sudden you're camera shy? He's like 200 feet away. Go take him a cupcake or something." Sam argued. 

"It's not that simple." Dean muttered. He had had eyes for the florist really for longer than he had anyone before. It kind of terrified him. He could flirt and sleep with someone as long as he knew he wouldn't see them after the next morning. After he'd settled down in the bakery, though, he worked the crowd less, slowly becoming rooted to more permanent feelings. It  _definitely_ terrified him.

"Sure it is. Bake up one of your 'masterpieces' or whatever and leave him something with a pun on it. If it's not him then he'll never know it was you." 

"I don't know, Sammy..."

***

Dean  _did_  know. Three days passed since Sam and Benny dropped in, and he now had half a bouquet in his vase consisting of a violet, daisy and rose, each coming with a cheesy note. Dean now had a section of his wall of pictures behind the counter dedicated to the sweet little puns which now read:

_I really lilac you._

_Not a daisy goes by that I don't think about you._

_If you were a flower, I would pick you._

By the third one, Dean was thinking that maybe there  _was_  a chance in hell that he lucked out for the first time in forever. It took a day of pacing and contemplating and worrying for him to convince himself of this and another day for him to work up the nerve to follow Sam's advice. On the fifth night, he baked a fresh dozen cupcakes and iced them as flawlessly as he could manage, taking longer than he ever had to finish and adding a cherry on top. He wrote out a note to attach the the inside of the box that read:

_You're all that with a cherry on top._

Dean didn't stop shaking until far after he had dropped off the box and gotten into bed.


End file.
